Undercover Agent (Rewrite)
by TefaFox2002
Summary: What if you were the loser, the one who everyone thinks is useless? Well, that's what the villagers and ninja of Konoha think of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, who is the son of their last two heroes. But instead of being the loser, he is actually undercover as an ANBU to protect the last loyal Uchiha, Sasuke. (This is the same person who wrote the original story on wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

I was having a relatively normal day, I was cheerfully running through the village, not much was happening at the time, for once I thought my birthday was going to be good and happy, unlike the past 3 that I can remember. For all of my life, all I knew was being hurt on my birthday, and eventually ending up in the hospital with my grandfather figure sitting next to my bed, with his head in his hands, wondering how this could happen to me, especially because I was so young.

I was only 5 at the time, but I had to learn how to run away from all the potential dangers in the village that I should be safe in until I realised I had completely spaced out, and a crowd was gathering around me. Fear rushed through me as I tried to escape, but it was hopeless, they had already got me. Quickly I tried to find another way out, but it was dark and cold, and I was alone. I didn't even realise I had slipped into my headspace until I saw a dark corridor, with what seemed like sewerage pipes lining the walls, some that had a blue tint, others with red, but some with a strange purple colour. I followed this corridor until I got to a cage. At first I thought there was nothing behind that cage, until a pair of red eyes made themselves known in the shadows.

"AHH" I stumbled back a little, and as I did, I heard a quiet chuckle.

"Don't be scared little one, come a little closer" said the strange voice.

Curiously, I did come a little closer, and suddenly this massive fox was revealed to me. At once, it dawned upon me. Those villagers who celebrated the death of this massive fox must have known it was sealed in me. Now, I had read a lot about sealing and what had occurred on October 10th, so this only came as a mild shock to me, because why this happened to me made a lot more sense now.

The giant fox looked down at me, and I could see a shift in their eyes and knew something was up. They lowered themselves to my level and said,

"Little one, I know of the persecution you have faced, as well as the intelligence you actually have, and I cannot bear to see you hurt anymore. If we team up, we can keep these villagers away from you forever."

I looked down at my body, since I knew from going into my headspace that injuries from the outside were visible, and I knew that the damage was starting to get bad.

I looked up at the fox and quietly whispered "Okay then, please help me"

The giant fox smiled quite eerily and I felt a pulse of chakra go through me. I quickly looked around and saw that the red pipes on the wall were now darker and pulsing with this energy. I felt the injuries I had heal and a voice said to me as I started slipping out of my headspace say

"My name is Kurama little one!"

I shot Kurama a grateful smile as I faded back into reality, which was the Hokage towering over my small body yet again, and gently picking me up as he said,

"Naruto, we need to have a talk about what has happened"

The talk was rather simple, I revealed to the Hokage what I knew, about the fox, about my intelligence and about one of my parents which I had figured out. He listened to me and revealed more about my parents, and it was honestly overwhelming to see that he cared about me so much when everyone else didn't. This was when my special training was arranged. He called in two ANBU of his, Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha to train me, as well as him training me, to become stronger and to help me avoid the villagers, and also because I was intelligent, and it prevented the village council from messing with my academy training and actually becoming a ninja which is what I wanted, because the Hokage himself appointed me.

This all happened about 5 years ago, so now I am 10 years old and one of the youngest ANBU that the Hokage has. I now know how to control Kurama's chakra, since we worked on controlling it together, as well have finding out what that purple chakra was actually for, which was for the chakra chains my mother had since they had special chakra for the sealing chains they had. I also know how to use a sword as my mother did, and I am still working on one of my father's most famous techniques, his Rasengan and Hiraishin since he didn't leave notes behind on how to accomplish these techniques.

So I was lazing around the Hokage office, watching as ninja came in and out of the office to speak to the Hokage about various things when he calls me for something. Curious, I come up to his desk.

"Naruto, do you want to go on a long term undercover mission for me?"

I thought about it for a couple of minutes. "Okay, whats the mission?"

Hiruzen smiled and said "So, since Itachi Uchiha has massucured his clan, Sasuke, his younger brother, has become a flight risk, especially since he has now joined the academy and learning how to become a ninja, we are afraid that he will try to go after Itachi, and make things a lot worse for all of us, which might result in the loss of his life. Would you go undercover in the academy as a student and prevent him from becoming a flight risk?"

I thought about it for a couple of seconds before accepting the mission.

So now I am stuck in a room full of genin hopefuls. To be fair, some of them are not quite terrible for their age, especially since they are starting out, although there is a difference between the village children and the clan children, since the clan children have had training before the academy, as well as they are going to have training during the academy.

I have decided that under my mask I will become the so-called 'dobe' of the class, and tone down all of my skills so I don't seem very strong, but instead I seem weak. I decided to become a loudmouth and undermine my actual personality and abilities, with not paying attention in class or during the physical stuff. This will be fun. I slipped into my mindspace yet again and started to muck around with Kurama inside my own head, we had long ago got rid of the cage she was trapped in.

*Time Skip 1 year*

I was, yet again, dozing off in class and not paying attention, chatting to Kurama when I felt a slight burn on my shoulder. Coming back to reality, I had quickly figured out that it was my ANBU tattoo. I let out a groan and slumped on the table, in an act that I was sick. Luckily, Iruka-sensei was already bringing the class out for taijutsu practice, and he said that I could go home early since I was sick. I hobbled out to the bathroom, and quickly whipped out my sealed scroll and got my ANBU uniform out of it while putting my academy stuff back in my uniform. I then quickly teleported to the Hokage's office, using my dad's Hiraishin, which I had almost mastered.

As soon as I teleported into the room the Hokage gave me a disapproving glare (because he doesn't like me teleporting in for some reason, does he want me to use the window and give him a bigger heart attack?) and gestured for me to stay behind after the meeting. I gulped and hoped no one had noticed but unluckily for me, everyone had noticed and were snickering at my expense. " **SILENCE!** " Roared the Hokage at the ninja and they immediately shut up.

I turned my eyes down to the ground and the meeting commenced. The meeting went from the upcoming genin exams to the Chunin ones that were just after that. Soon enough it delved into the darker matters that were needed to be addressed. The fact that Orochimaru was still out there and looking for the last Uchiha resounded in my head and made me keep to my mission, even more, to protect Sasuke, even though he was really annoying and egotistical.

I blended into the shadows behind me and people didn't notice that I had done that until it was near the end of the meeting. I was waiting for the meeting to end so I would get my smallish punishment for being late because if I was seen without a punishment, they would think that the Hokage was taking sides. I thought that it could be a D-ranked mission, surely the Hokage would not give me the Tora one. I shuddered in fear, the days of the Tora mission was over for me, especially since I thought I had ended up with more whisker marks on my face from the cat.

Soon enough, the meeting was over and I was graced with a punishment (more like I was sentenced to hell) after receiving my favourite (least favourite and most hated) mission, the Tora one!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the Hokage assigned me the Tora mission, he conveniently told me right then and there that for this mission I was to be assisting a genin team in catching this cat. I jumped to the couch and laid down there for a little bit before I heard some very noticeable and frightening screams of youth down from the Hokage office. Now I didn't think that I would be placed with them seeing as Gai was only a jounin without a team, right?

Well, it turns out I was wrong, as two blurs of green came into the room, with the smaller blur saying to the Hokage in a very, very loud voice "WHAT IS OUR MISSION TODAY HOKAGE-SAMA!"

'Oh no…' I thought

'He…. He…. REPRODUCED?!'

I fell back in slight shock as I saw Gai and what seemed like his younger clone start screaming about the power of youth to each other, while the rest of his team strolled into the office.

"Now Gai, Lee. Pay attention, your mission today is the capture and return of Tora the cat, who has once again gone missing."

I saw the whole team visibly try to repress a shudder at those words. Catching Tora was one of the missions that all of the shinobi feared the most. That cat was a demon in disguise and would leave the genin with scars or with distinctively less kunai and shuriken in their pouches than any other D-ranked mission, heck even some of the C-rank ones too!

"Also, Team 9, you have another team member for this mission. He is one of my ANBU called Kitsune, who is being punished for being late to his meeting, again."

I lazily grinned at the team from my spot and raised a hand to slightly wave at the team.

Suddenly I went from being horizontal to vertical and saw the two green monsters on either side of me.

"KITSUNE-SAN, GAI-SENSEI, WE SHALL COMPLETE THIS YOUTHFUL MISSION TOGETHER!"

"WHY YES LEE, WE SHALL COMPLETE THIS VERY YOUTHFUL MISSION TOGETHER!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

In those few seconds, it took to say those words, I was suddenly being hugged by the two green clones with tears streaming down their eyes, as the dreaded sunset of youth encompassed us all. As soon as I was let go I felt myself fall to the ground face first, as the two green clones raced out of the door together, screaming once again about the power of youth.

I sighed and picked myself up and walked over to the other two team members who had a slight twitch in both of their eyes. I sighed and grabbed onto their shoulders and shunshined away, to the location of the two green clones.

As soon as the smoke from my technique disappeared, I found that we were at the academy entrance, and I heard screaming of some of the kids from down at the entrance.

We darted up to the classroom and I facepalmed at the chaos that had managed to unfold in the time that the two green clones were left alone.

Half of the girls were huddled up on the desks in the far corner of the room, as well as some of the guys too, Kiba was huddled up in a corner with Akamaru on his lap, with tears streaming down his face while he was rocking back and forth muttering something about cats. Iruka-Sensei looked like he had stuck his finger in a power point, and duckass looked like he had fainted on the desk.

I smirked and took a photo of the clocked-out Sasuke and turned around to find Shikamaru asleep on the desk with the troublesome cat on top of him! Lee was on the desk about to catch Tora and as soon as he went in to grab her, she jumped away and Lee ended up grabbing Shikamaru, who yelped and slammed his head into Lee, leaving both of them unconscious. TenTen then appeared out of nowhere and also made a mad dash for the cat, as well as failing as she did so. Then Neji pounced for that cat. I swear I've never seen a Hyuuga look so frazzled in my life before.

I was starting to get really annoyed with this sudden surprise mission, especially since I knew that an Iruka would be at my apartment to make sure that I was ok in a couple of hours when the Academy students went home for the day.

I shake out of my thoughts to see the cat hurling towards me. Startled, I grabbed it and kept it so far away from my face so that she wouldn't be able to get my face and scratch it to pieces. I could hear a deep booming in my mind and knew that Kurama was laughing at me and my misfortune.

I let out a little sigh and made a makeshift cage out of seals that I was taught by Kurama who had learnt them from my mum. It was her very special chakra chains, only adapted to make a cage, with the chakra chains being taught to me at a young age.

The students who had not fainted, or were in a ball crying or were knocked out stared at me with wide eyes, heck even Iruka-Sensei was surprised at my display of sealing techniques, not that they knew that.

Quickly, I made a couple of Kage Bunshin to pick up Neji and TenTen who were slightly dazed and waltzed straight out of that classroom, with the functioning members of Team 9 following me.

As soon as we got out into the corridor, they all began to ask questions at once. Questions ranging from 'how did you make the cage' to 'can I be taught to make the cage' were asked within about 2 seconds and I answered all of their questions until we got to the tower and gave the cat back to its owner, right after I took it out of its cage that I made.

The Hokage did give a slight chuckle at the sight of my makeshift cage that I put Tora in, and dismissed me and gave Team 9 their last mission for today since the Tora mission that we had was over relatively quickly.

I realised, in a slight panic that the Academy was almost finished for today, and I made a mad dash for my apartment. I ran to my door and swiped some blood on the door handle and let myself in, then proceeded to seal the windows shut and clean up my apartment with as many Kage Bunshins that I could make. Soon enough, the apartment was clean enough and I let out a small sigh of relief before I stripped of my ANBU clothes and put on a white shirt with an orange swirl in the middle, and some beige pants to go with the shirt before lying on my bed and curling up into a ball. It was only a matter of time before Iruka was here, and I may as well get some sleep before he does come here.

-End Chapter-

Sorry guys that this chapter is a little bit short, but I hope you like it! Please remember to review to give me feedback on what I have done as I would very much appreciate it!


End file.
